This invention relates to a package terminal air conditioner (PTAC) and, more specifically, to apparatus for protecting a fan motor located in the outdoor section of the air conditioner unit from ice and snow.
In many hotels and motels, the air in the rooms or occupied areas is conditioned by a package terminal air conditioners which are sometimes referred to as PTAC units. The unit is generally contained within a rectangular shaped sleeve that passes through an outside wall of the building in which the room or occupied area is housed. The unit is separated into an indoor section and an outdoor section by a dividing wall. Each section, in turn, contains a heat exchanger and a fan for moving air over the heat exchanger surfaces. A single fan motor is employed to drive each of the fans via drive shafts that extend outwardly from either end of the motor casing. The motor is housed in the outdoor section of the unit to reduce noise and to dissipate unwanted motor induced heat to the surrounding ambient.
In winter, however, the outdoor section of the fan is exposed to snow and ice which can build up around the motor casing and thus adversely effect the operation of the unit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve air conditioning units and, in particular, packaged terminal air conditioning units where the unit fan is exposed to outdoor elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to protect the fan motor located in the outdoor section of an air conditioning unit from snow and ice.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for shielding the fan motor of an air conditioning unit from ice and snow.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in a packaged terminal air conditioning unit containing an indoor section and an outdoor section that are separated by a dividing wall. A single motor for driving the unit fans is located in the outdoor section of the unit and is therefore exposed to the outdoor elements. A motor support housing is contained in the outdoor section and is secured to the dividing wall. The housing contains a front panel having an opening formed therein for receiving the motor casing therein and securing the motor in assembly. The motor is secured to the housing panel so that the front section of the motor is contained within the housing and the rear section of the motor extends outwardly from the front panel. A protective baffle is secured to the front panel which extends outwardly over the rear section of the motor. The baffle is shaped to prevent snow or ice from building up on top of the motor.